Three and One
by Anne Awesome
Summary: three gods three girls each one connected. but they are against each other and Sliphers girls targeted first. and is saved by none other than Yami yugi they fall in love but Tea and Emily arent too happy with that. i own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh – the three goddesses on earth.**

I Need Help and I need it now the three Egyptian gods choose three girls as their human 'representatives.' I'm sliphers. And humans being us we had a fight over who was

Stronger I tried to Stay out But me being third and final got targeted first. I'm being tracked down to the death by two girls. With obelisk and Ra`s powers minimized. The three gods were forced to side with their chosen so I have slipher at my side. I'm currently in domino city home of the infamous Yugi Moto. The world's Top duellist and holder of the three god cards. I think he can help but I don't want him to risk himself at the hands of the other two. Where do I go what do I do? Well first Things first I need to get a deck and a Duel Disk. Wish me luck- I'm going to need it.

I was running through a forest of Ra knows how many different kinds of plant. The other two girls would find me soon I just had to get close enough to society someone would hear my blood curdling scream to at least see what happened and tell my family I was burnt to a crisp by a bad attitude full of herself god chosen. Her name is Emily she is Ra`s chosen, and obelisk chose a girl called April shes mean too, there both out to kill me so I can't really think of too many nice things to say about them. A blue blast erupted behind me they were close. I dodged an attack from Emily by dashing to the left. I was close to the clearing of the woods were civilisation dwelled. Suddenly a golden glow enveloped me and I was hit square in the back by Emily. I got up they had caught up to me. "its all over I'll admit you gave us a run for our money, but we have you now" I got up and took a step back now entering the clearing. Pain consuming my thoughts my back burning I could smell the smoke, that crept me out. I bit my lip so I didn't make a sound

if they were going to kill me they were not getting more satisfaction of my scream till the last seconds. I didn't want to die I never signed up for this sh**. I saw a car in the distance, a faded blue pickup truck to be precise. It would pass by me as they delivered the final blow. I didn't want to face death straight in the face. Or at all. But slipher couldn't keep those two AND Ra and Obelisk at bay. And I understood that. The car was getting closer. I stared her straight in the eye,. Emily that is, and said "do it, if you can or dare." She seemed outraged that at this critical point I continued to insult her. She knew I was a better person she just relied on status and power to see her through.

I was terrified scared worried and desperate thoughts of how to get out of this situation whirling through my mind; magic box trick, hit her with a rock, and many more. We stood in a triangular formation. "I still don't understand why you're wasting time with me if your all powerful leave me out of it you two babies can play all you want without me." I said in an insulting tone to make sure she knew I wasn't afraid of her, just what happens after you die. I just hope I don't I just hope some sort of saviour will save me from this at the last second… "well I have had enough of you so I'll let Ra have you" she thrust her hand up and within seconds Ra appeared and April did the same I followed "I mersewell let Slipher come out I need a bit of defence" I said and the gods looked at each other three unique growls coming from 3 different directions.

Yami pov-

We were driving near the woods when the puzzle glowed Yugi stirred from his nap while he left me in control of his body, I looked out the window Slipher , Obelisk and Ra were facing off without my knowing. Everyone looked and almost lost control of the car. "Joey! Drive towards it we need to find out what's happening!" I yelled he nodded and reared the wheel toward the battle and when we got there we got a surprise. A girl was standing next to each god one dressed in red one in yellow and one in blue each corresponding with the god they were controlling. I ran up to the nearest one the girl dressed in red. Just as a huge golden attack was fired by Ra. I activated my duel disk and summon as many monsters as I could in the short second I was given and I managed to get Dark Magician out and he blocked the attack the girl had blacked out. But he was not strong enough to withstand the force Ra gave. She was getting hit and getting hurt. Joey got out the car and summoned Gilford the lightning and I brought out Dark Magician Girl and The Red Eyes Black Dragon. They withstood the blast long enough for me to run over to the girl she had been badly hurt. Joey was summoning monsters as fast as possible as I carried the girl to the car. I laid her on the back seat and stayed with her as I summoned Celtic guardian. He joined the defence force. I pulled out the three Egyptian god cards and saw they were faded even though it was impossible they were perfectly fine an hour ago when I last saw them it must be because they are out here now and not as cards. The last of my monsters were gone and joey was pulling out weaker monsters slower and slower each time and he along with Tristan and Tea ran back to the car Joey slammed in the keys waited for Tristan to climb into the end of our blue pickup truck and tea in the front. A second after the doors shut joey started the truck and slammed the pedal faster than I could think possible. We swerved and shoot down the road and I had to try hard to stop this girl from falling onto the floor. Along with myself. I felt sorry for Tristan who was on the back of the truck outside. A had a silent joke with myself about it imagining him being thrown from side to side saying snide comments or ironic statements best suited with the situation. I went through my bag one handed while holding onto the top of the seat to insure I didn't fall off and found a unused cloth and some disinfectant and band aids compliments of Joey. I put the cloth on her head as she was sweating. I used the disinfectant on each visible wound and waited after I put a band aid on each one. She moaned in pain when I put the disinfectant on, this was normal it hurt quite a bit when first applied. We had slowed down to normal speed and I checked my cards and they were back to normal so the gods must be gone. Who was this girl we had just saved? Where did she come from? Why were the gods and those girls out to get her? And is this fate that brought her to us?

A/N-

I know I never mentioned her name that was on porpoise to give you a little mystery. She will reveal all next chapter, I hope you enjoyed chapter one! See you next time and watch out for the gods they could be behind you right now. ;) ha-ha joking but see you in chapter two!


	2. The Second Dimension!

Hello! Ok chapter two you find out her name and a bit more about her don't call her a Mary sue because she has allot of different powers the thing is like slipher who has many different special abilities but is not all powerful she is like that lots of different powers but all relatively weak, its skill that boosts her power. This is a Yami Yugi X OC book but there is a bit of a small girl war Tea Emily are both in love with Yami the problem for Tea is she doesn't know whether its Yugi or Yami she loves and she has no chance against Diá never mind Emily who is the Mary sue here, but also the OC Villain so insult her all you want! XD and it is set in the spin off capsule monsters and now for a long touching and i hope good chapter! Please leave a review/feedback so i know how im getting on! Enjoy the story!

Yami pov (continued)

She awoke an hour later. Still weak she sat up and faced me. She took a good long look at me before she gasped. "I know you!" i nodded she must have seen me duel kiaba. "Your Yugi motto? But you look older or at least more mature your hair is wilder and you face is different not to mention you're taller..." she trailed off. And continued to look at me with a puzzled expression. "Yes well it's a long story i have a few questions of my own." I said hoping not to have to explain all of this to her. "Well i have time." She said giving me a daring look as in daring me to tell her. Tell her how I and yugi are so alike. "Well, Yugi solved the puzzle, and when he did he released me who i truly am, is a mystery to even me. We were on our way to the airport my, our friend Joey won us a trip." She looked at the puzzle deep in thought "so, if you're not Yugi and you came from the puzzle that means you're the nameless pharaoh!" she said she knew who I was? She suddenly seemed happy and gave me a huge hug. I was surprised but hugged her back none the less she had just been in the middle of something huge and almost died. "Your here! Im alive you saved me thank you how can i repay you?" she asked releasing me. "Oh i take it you didn't like my hug or you don't like me or hugs in general? Escape death by snob only to get death via pharaoh..." she trailed off again.

"they were trying to kill you?" i asked she nodded

"Slipher wasn't though he was with me, Ra and Obelisk on the other hand were with their "chosen" each god chose a girl Slipher chose me the girl in yellow was Emily she was Ra`s chosen and the girl in blue was Obelisk`s chosen her name is April. They wanted to rule the world and decided it was us three in the running, i stayed out but me being the "weakest" by their standards was targeted first when they think im dead or if i am, they will fight each other and that could destroy allot more than a few towns, and the other two gods will fight and Slipher will get angry and get involved to "avenge" me, and... Well i don't want to think about the rest." She finished i took note of what she looked like she was a beautiful young woman with brown hair half way down her back a medium length dress of red dragon designs eyes the exact same colour as mine and the only flaw was she looked exhausted. And worried.

"Are you alright? I'm fine with you it's just you gave me a surprise when you hugged me i didn't think someone would be so glad to see Me." i said hoping she would tell me more about why she was here and what happened to the gods. "oh well im fine, i was just so glad that i had been saved by the pharaoh, no doubt that Emily will try and get you to fall in love with her so she can control the world and kill me and April, and im here with you so i can at least give you five minutes to run!" she smiled and i nodded as well as smiling back to her "why would Emily do that?" i asked "she thinks she has every man in this world on the palm of her hand and she thinks she can get any one of them to fall for her and do what she wants them too, she takes you no different." She finished and i was disgusted a girl could be like that especially one Ra had chosen maybe this capability to control most men was a reason? But it seemed to me this girl hated Emily. "what's your name?" i asked she hadn't told me yet "oh im sorry i should have told you my name is Diá but i sometimes get called Flare i prefer Diá though" this was a nice name it seemed to me not a normal name but a nice one.

"That is a nice name call me Yami" she nodded. "I like that name too" I smiled the car came to a halt we must have reached the airport. Joey Tristan and Tea opened the door and we both turned to look "ah well these are my friends this is Joey, Tristan and Tea" as I said this I gestured to each of them. She nodded to each of them. "Hello I'm Diá" she said with a smile on her face. I smiled back possibly wider than her. She was pretty when it came down to it and she spoke of Emily controlling men, she could have an army at her command but she was stronger wiser and better than that. "So what happened?" Tea asked this was a question I wanted answered as well.

Diá`s pov

This was an easy but hard question easy because I knew the answer hard because I didn't know how to put it. "Well a while ago the three gods were given the task of choosing three girls to hold a small chunk of their power and an "artificial" millennium item the three of us received these things I was chosen by Slipher. I got this, it's the Millennium Bracelet and a Girl called April was chosen by Obelisk she has the Millennium Anklet and Emily chosen by Ra was given the Millennium Ring a small golden ring for your finger. Encase you got confused with the necklace millennium ring, Emily wanted to know who was strongest and she believed it was her and knew if she killed me and April she would inherit our power and items so I was targeted first since Slipher is the weakest and the third god card she teamed up with April to kill me and then those two would face off and if they face off Ra and Obelisk will get involved and slipher will to "avenge" me and those two plus the three Egyptian gods equals end of life as we know it." I finished looked at Yami who had been intently listening this whole time to every word I had said. "Wow that's really cool" Joey had said in a Brooklyn accent.

"Why don't we find a way to take Diá with us on vacation? She will be far away from those other two girls that they might forget about it or if they already believe she's dead…" Yami said hopeful. "Yes but how?" Joey asked Yami thought for a few moments "I'll buy her a ticket or I can seal her inside the puzzle for the flight?" he said I thought his words over "I could fly beside the plane? If you take me through customs I could fly through the sky beside you" I said knowing I could summon slipher turn into a human dragon hybrid or levitate. "You can do that?" Tea asked me I nodded "there are three ways I can summon Slipher, turn into a dragon/human hybrid or levitate easiest would be to change into the human/dragon hybrid. Basically me with red dragon wings and a tail if I remember correctly. Every one of me April and Emily's items have unique powers mine are in more of a varerity than in strength Emily did the opposite." I finished Yami was astounded and smiled at me I blushed I had never had so much attention.

"Well that seems like an absolutely brilliant idea." I smiled as Yami said that his friends agreed. I noticed Tea standing very close to Yami, she must like him, Emily would be slightly "concerned" about that and she would take action Tea would be dead within days. I hope for her sake she doesn't like him like that. I smiled as I was lead into the airport outside and Yami sealed me inside the puzzle. I wandered into his soul room and hoped I would be able to get out the place was a large stone labyrinth with no end. It seemed like I was in there for hours when In fact I was in there for 20 minutes and I was out I activated my bracelet and grew red wings and a tail which wasn't too noticeable- the tail, the wings were very noticeable. I had also gained Dragon like Eyes. I saluted Yami in particular but got three back anyway only Tea didn't respond. I took off and even then I could still feel Yamis eyes on me as the plane took off I stayed hidden in a cloud as it went past I followed and found Yami's window. I tapped and waved he smiled and waved back it was Yugi not Yami. I could tell by his eyes they were not as fierce as Yami`s. he waved back and somehow I felt that Yami was next to him I saw his silhouette in the aisle.

The four friends and the pharaoh transferred to a second plane and once again I followed from the skies. I noticed the plane flying in a sudden and irregular pattern- it was crashing. I could hear Yugi Joey Tristan and Tea`s screams from inside the plane as I swooped down to Yugi's window and tapped on the glass I waved and gestured for him to stand back I broke the window and flew in. luckily the pilot was too busy with the plane to notice so I grabbed yugi and Joey "sorry tea , Tristan I can't carry anymore, im nowhere near strong enough meet you at the bottom I have medical training if you get hurt which I hope none of you will get hurt I`ll be able to help see you in a minute!" and I flew out the window following the planes decent to the ground below.

I landed as the plane crashed with Yugi and Joey in my arms Tea and Tristan ran from the wreck a few minutes later "the pilot sent out a distress signal but said it would take a while before anyone gets here." Tea said as she stood next to me and Yugi Joey on a rock and Tristan standing across from me I returned to normal form and moved my back muscles slightly adjusting to dragon form to human again. I caught Yami`s silhouette in the corner of my eye but dismissed it and we walked onwards after Joeys comment about not wasting his free trip waiting for a rescue team I liked this idea.

"Does anyone else think wandering aimlessly through an unknown jungle filled with giant man eating animals is a BAD idea?" Tea said questioning Joey and Tristan's judgment. "Nah there more afraid of us than we are of them" Joey replied.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Tristan yelled "tell me it's not a man eating animal!" Joey screamed "it's not a man eating animal it's a person!" Tristan replied. We all had a look a man with blonde hair blue eyes in a long black cloak was laying on the ground. We all ran over to him. "Is he alright?" Tea asked "well he's seen better days" Tristan replied. We gave him a bottle of water and he drank it all. "Well someone's thirsty are you feeling better?" Tea asked leaning near him. A black head scarf fell from his jacket. "Hey my grandfather has a head scarf like that!" yugi exclaimed "wait your Mr. Mottos grandson?" the mysterious man exclaimed after. "Well as it happens I am is my grandpa ok?" Yugi replied.

The man's expressions went into overdrive the flurry of emotion was almost too much for the human eye to catch. "Well uh he's, how should I put this? Well dr. motto is a collage of mine and on our latest expedition together he disappeared!" everyone started to panic including myself he disappeared how? Why? Had this anything to do with Emily and April? "Oh no grandpas missing we have to find him!" Yugi said close to tears "my name is Dr. Alex Brisbane and your grandfather is my archaeological mentor as well as my closest friend. Now come and I'll show you where I last saw him." Everyone nodded and we were lead through the woods I felt Yami talking to Yugi behind me but pushed onward I couldn't see him my powers don't stretch too far quantity not quality for my power. We emerged into a clearing. "There it is the reason your grandfather and I came here." And as Alex had said in the middle of an Indian jungle, was an Egyptian style pyramid.

"That seems a little out of place no?" I asked after everyone else had commented Yugi nodded "me and Dr. Motto were just as fascinated and confused as you are but nothing could have prepared us for what we were about to discover." Alex finished as we were led towards the out-of-place pyramid. "Spill doc what's this pyramid doing here?" Joey asked "well if my theories are correct it's the Pyramid of Alexander" Alex replied "I am going to need more info on this, who was this "Alexander" guy anyway?" Joey asked "why Alexander the great of course" Alex replied seemed about right. He explain the history of Alexander how around 2000 years ago he led one of the greatest empires in history. How at one point, he controlled Egypt making him one of the great pharaohs we were led into the pyramid itself and through the tunnels we were told by Alex to stick together We came to an empty room after climbing a wall sideward, stairs you can't touch but I flew across the side way wall we had to shuffle with our hands, across we came to another room Alex told us what happened he and gramps split up and when Alex went looking all he found was his head scarf and we followed the staircase Yugi`s gramps went down before he disappeared we came to a huge room with a map like floor. "Well let's stop standing around and look!" Joey declared after a brief conversation Joey sank through the floor and disappeared. "Well according to my research this is supposed to be home of an ancient game" Alex said and Yugi thought for a few seconds "well I need to go save Joey and Gramps" Yugi said "me too!" Yea said "me three" Tristan said "can't forget me" I chipped in.

"No it's too dangerous and we barley know you Diá, you're in enough danger" he said what a nice guy "i like a bit of danger adventure and excitement you can't stop me" i said Tea and Tristan agreed. We grabbed yugi and jumped onto the map.

We fell and reached a forest there was strange egg like rocks everywhere. We all had odd belts and guns on our wrist the belts around our waist that we didn't have before. My bracelet had been turned into a small headdress. Me Yugi Tea and Tristan were in the middle of this lush green environment. Suddenly and without warning three round bug like creatures made chase and me and yugi ran and got blocked by a large mantis like bug as the three rolling round beetles chased Tea and Tristan we lost sight of them and focused on the giant mantis trying to kill us. We saw a lake ahead with a nod we jumped in the water was cool and refreshing although it's more April who swam out of the three of us i dwell in the sky.

I emerged from the depths of the lake and swam ashore yugi just ahead, and hid behind a rock. "That was a bit too close for comfort" Yugi said as we left the lake and returned to the woods. I nodded frantically. "Tristan! Tea!" we yelled walking through the forest a slight chill in the air assuming we had just taken a dip i wasn't surprised. "You guys out here?" Yugi asked "Yugi?" i asked nervously "what?" he replied "we have company" mantis man had returned. "You just don't give up do you?" i asked the mantis. "Nice mantis?" Yugi asked quietly as it lunged its deadly claws for an attack in a golden glow Yami took yugis place and did a brilliant dodge.

"Nice one pharaoh!" i said he nodded. As he landed he touched an egg like rock and it glowed and... Celtic guardian appeared! It clicked these contained monsters. I went to the nearest one and i released neo the magic swordsman a good monster and about the same strength as Yami`s; i hoped. The two monsters defeated the mantis "for the duration of the game i will protect you master" and then Celtic guardian became a small gold egg like capsule "and for this game i shall fight for you mistress" and my monster did the same. "I don't know how or why but we have entered the world of capsule monsters!" Yami declared. I knew this game, i played it up in the dojo, that's were me April and Emily spent our days before she decided to kill me after the gods picked us there were three dojos in a strange sky-like place i lived and trained in the red dojo. "Sweet!" i said after.

"Really?" he replied sarcastically "well thinking positive" i replied in a similar tone. He smiled softly and i blushed romance wasn't my forte; at least i didn't think so. "Is anyone out there? Tea! Tristan! This place is more dangerous than you think!" Yami yelled and we were interrupted from our search, "ok come on! A tree!" i yelled as we dodged a giant killer trees attack. The things on our wrists acted odd and opened "oh i get it!" i said "now i know what these are for!" he said i nodded and we said "Load capsule!" At the same time and our two monsters came out. Ready for battle. Our monsters started to attack the crazy tree. But they had no effect my Neo and Yami`s guardian`s effort were _fruitless. _But then our monsters defence tactics failed, and both got hit to their knees by the tree and as quickly as the monsters were hit we were engulfed in pain i saw Yami fall to his knees in agony it seemed that when our monsters got hurt so did we. "Yami! I think when our monsters get hurt we feel the pain too!" i yelled over the tree and our monsters battling it out. The tree held back and so did our monsters we ran beside each other now standing side by side we talked; " this must be some sort of shadow game and if we feel our monsters attacks i hate to think what happens if we lose!" Yami said i nodded "id hate to think of it too but take a look the odds seem to want to find out..." i said as we looked, the surrounding trees had become the tree we were fighting an army we were against about a dozen of tree monsters, and we couldn't defeat one. They attacked and within seconds our monsters were grabbed and dragged to the ground and their mouths covered and squeezing their necks Yami started to suffocate and i did too he was grabbed by the ankle by a tree and i followed. We were on the round writhing around i was suffocating i was lifted into the air struggling against the inability to breath and shooting pain along with being thrown about by a tree.

I noticed Yami had released a monster it was a ball of fire! Kyotama soul! It burnt the trees and i was released along with my monster. And i fell to the ground coughing "play with me and your playing with fire i guess this games starting to heat up good thing i know the rules" he said he then noticed me and ran over as i choked on air as it entered my lungs and my monster returned. I was breathing heavily as Yami approached me "holy Ra" i said choking a little more. "Are you alright?" he asked me gently as he leaned over me his crazy hair in my face or just above it. He looked really handsome from this perspective and i smiled as he helped me up with a firm grip holding my hand after to make sure i would stay standing.

"Im ok thank you" i said as he returned to being Yugi. "Were safe, for now but i wonder how my friends are doing im sure they have realised were not in India anymore" Yugi said looking up i nodded "im sure they do." I replied. He nodded. We walked and heard saw and felt a huge crash of lightning we immediately went in pursuit we emerged in a beach like environment Tea and Tristan were asleep or unconscious on the floor. An old man appeared and said something i didn't hear he had hair like Yugi except gray and went upwards like dragged permanently by the wind or just plenty of hair gel. "Howdy know where i can find a hair band around here?" the man asked, Yugi then ran and bear hugged the man shouting "grandpa! You're safe!" the touching reunion made a tear fall from my eyes, i had never had a true friend in my life and my parent were never there for me i hardly know anything about them or talk to them my granddad passed away just after slipher chose me and my grandmother is all i have left. I started to cry and i felt Yami put a hand on my shoulder the cold breeze was strangely pleasant. I felt a little better at once. He whispered in my ear: "_it's alright im here we can talk later its ok..." _his ghostly voice carried on the wind and my throat was caught up in a mixture of emotion as he moved away to somewhere i didn't know. I picked him up next, beside yugi. He then disappeared i didn't want him too my brief peace faded with him.

We found a good place for camp me and Yugi set up a camp fire and we all sat down. "i hope joeys ok.." yugi whispered and Tea smiled and put her hand on his shoulder "he will be fine hey if i know Joey he will be dropping in to say hi any minute now" and after she said this he fell in front of tea being carried by an orange dragon "hi guys!" he said we all gathered round a campfire i had set alight. "Now that were all together how we get out of here?" Tea asked "well since its Joey's fault were here why doesn't he think of a way out?" Tristan said coldly and in a glow Yami appeared in Yugi`s place. "It may sound crazy but i believe that we have entered a real life version of the capsule monsters board game and it may have been easy to arrive her but i have a bad feeling it will be more challenging to leave." He said and i nodded in agreement. My eyes still on the verge of tears i wondered if my parents even knew i was gone. Was granny ok? Had Emily and April given up on finding me? Probably not. "How so?" Joey asked while eating "well for on ewe have no way to navigate this place is huge and we have no map compass or anything" Yami replied Joey Reached for his bag and pulled out a map "well i found this" he said i looked at it, it was a curious map with a temple like building in the middle of the sea and a house in the mountains. Tea gave a squeal "hey guys?" she got our attention "did those flowers move closer?" she asked it was true we were surrounded with flower but they were just flowers right?


End file.
